The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to polyploid castor plants and more particularly, but not exclusively, to compositions derived therefrom and uses of same.
Castor (Ricinus communis L.) is an important crop of the family Euphorbiaceae. It is a monotypic species of the genus Ricinus and has considerable economic value because of its oil-rich seeds, which yield castor oil, a strategically important oil with numerous industrial uses. Its origin is in the Southwestern Mediterranean and West Africa, but it is now common in many parts of the globe.
The castor bean contains up to 40-50% oil of unique composition. Chemically, castor is a triglyceride (ester) of fatty acids. Up to 90% of the fatty acid content of the oil is ricinoleic acid (12-hydroxyoleic acid), an 18-carbon acid having a double bond in the 9-10 position and a hydroxyl group on the 12th carbon. Castor oil ranges in color from colorless to yellowish or greenish. Additional characteristics include relatively high viscosity, non-drying, faint but characteristic odor slightly acrid taste and an aftertaste taste (what's an aftertaste taste?).
Many derivatives can be produced which have a similar chemical composition to petroleum based oils. Blown Castor oil is a derivative that has a higher viscosity and specific gravity compared to natural castor oil. These properties are induced by bubbling air through it at elevated temperatures. Its main use is as a plasticizer for inks, lacquers and adhesives. Hydrogenated castor oil (HCO) or castor wax is a hard, brittle wax that is insoluble. It is produced by adding hydrogen in the presence of a nickel catalyst. It is mainly used for coatings and greases where resistance to moisture, oils and other petrochemical products is required.
As a result, castor oil and products derived therefrom are used for numerous industrial products, including bio-based lubricants, fuel, paints and coatings, plastics, anti-fungal compounds, and cosmetics. The world market for castor oil is about 750 million dollars per year.
One problem in recent years has been the instability in the supply of castor oil. The major suppliers, India, China and Brazil, have experienced production problems in recent years.
Castor oil is a candidate feedstock for the emerging biodiesel industry, but it is currently too expensive to compete with petroleum based diesel. Increasing castor yields around the world can make castor-biodiesel more competitive in the future.
Autotetraploids have been produced using colchicine, in addition haploids have been reported, but in nature, castor is found mainly in the diploid form (Moshkin and Doryadinka, 1986).